


Sloth

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Sin [5]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Sloth doesn't make a habit out of activity.But she does know.She sees, and she knows.There's a reason Rush refers to her as the Watcher, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

She sees all.

She watches.

She prevents potential anomalies.

For the one named Sloth, life is ironically quite busy.

But she's grateful that she wasn't placed in the Impact-verse.

The one with the undead bride, the one with the dead Bunny.. 

Her bunny, thankfully, is very much alive.

And safe, on a solo mission..

With the company of her little.. canine friends, and Braxton Sutter.

Even if Sutter is still an annoyance due to his making Su Yung an issue in the first place..

He's protection for her bunny.

Sloth, despite that, can smell some form of danger from the realm Allie is in.

She doesn't see it, and she can't physically travel to the realm.

The Shadow wouldn't have her place the Bunny in danger, though.

Of course not.


	2. Chapter 2

Sloth, the passive watcher.

She's often underestimated, but little know that she's frequently the earthrealm's "savior".

She's saved them from carnage many a time, after all.

Sloth doesn't make a habit out of activity.

But she does know.

She sees, and she knows.

There's a reason Rush refers to her as the Watcher, after all.

It's simply because she sees everything.

Nothing evades her watchful eye, unless she's somehow.. barred from a realm.


End file.
